Katsu Atechi
Katsu Atechi (かつ あてち, Atechi Katsu) est le Shinobi le plus connu mais aussi le plus terrifiant du Monde Shinobi. Il fût le premier Atechi à sortir de l'arbre Mojô avec pour mission d'effectuer le génocide Uchiha pour le bien du monde et ainsi parvenir à une paix durable. Il fût nommer Général Samouraï, puis Ninja de Konoha, manipulateur de génie, il réussira même à se hisser au poste de Nidaime Kazekage, Empereur de Shurima et Britannia, et certains le qualifie même comme le Sauveur du Monde... Histoire Katsu est né un Jeudi, il faisait beau dans la pays des rivières, aucun village, aucune guerre, aucune épidémie comme au pays de la pluie, un havre de paix dans cette région. Katsu est issu d'un clan du nom de Atechi, ce sont des Senju qui ont déserter Tenkuu il y a longtemps, n'étant pas d'accord avec le traité de paix avec les Uchiha. Le clan décida de vivre enfermé dans un grand arbre secret où personne à part les Atechi y ont accès. Ils le nommèrent l'arbre Mojô, il était un dieu bienveillant et protecteur pour les Atechi. Dans cette arbre, les Atechi avaient un seul objectif, éradiquer le mal et la menace Uchiha, alors ils restèrent plus des dizaines d’années dans cette arbre pour essayer de reproduire du Mokuton. Le temps passa, l'évolution fit son oeuvre, et pour mieux résister aux implants de matière génétique, le corps des Atechi devenaient des Receveurs universelle capable de se greffer n'importe quelle matière génétique sans risque de rejet. Leur objectif était maintenant de voler des Sharingans que porte les Uchiha pour pouvoir les battre sans soucis avec le Mokuton. Ils voulurent créent un être parfait qui saurait porter la lourde de tache de tuer tout les Uchiha pour le bien du monde, effectivement, les Atechi en 200 ans ont vu bien des choses, notamment les horreurs des Uchiha. Les Atechi sont de parfait scientifique qui connaisse beaucoup de chose, Katsu naquit dans cette culture et gagna les même traits que les Atechi ainsi que de leur philosophie. Bien que le clan se portait bien via sa position géographique qui est exclu des guerres, Katsu naquit en faisant un sacrifice, en effet il est sortit au bout de 3 jours de souffrance intense pour faire naître Katsu. La mère de Katsu eu le temps de regarder son fils, de lâcher un sourire remplit de joie, puis ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans un monde meilleur. Katsu n'en sait absolument rien, son père lui a toujours caché cette vérité. Et c'est alors, que pour la première fois, en 200 ans, que Katsu Atechi développa, à l'âge de 4 ans, le Mokuton naturellement, ce qui veut dire que tous les enfants de Katsu pourrait hériter de ce même pouvoir. C'est pourquoi le clan Atechi le prirent comme cobaye pour prendre de ses gènes et les implanter dans les 100 personnes habitant dans l'arbre Mojo pour qu'ils puissent à leur tour faire des enfants qui possède le Mokuton. Katsu était littéralement vu comme "le Sauveur de ce monde", il est le père de tous les Atechi qui sont né, chacun des nouveaux nés des Atechi possède une part de Katsu en lui qui lui permettra d'utiliser le Mokuton. Après 4 ans de torture, les expériences s'arrêtèrent pour Katsu alors qu'il avait 8 ans, autant dire qu'il ne s'est pas fait d'ami, les seuls humains avec qui il a vécu le torturait. Seuls son père, le chef du clan, savait comment donner espoir à son fils, sans lui il serait certainement mort de fatigue. Il garda néanmoins un profond traumatisme et ne parle plus jamais de cette évènement qui lui rappel des horreurs du passé, c'est d'ailleurs la source principal de tous ses cauchemars. Cette expérience lui a quand même permis de devenir très résistant à la douleur, et à avoir une volonté de fer. Après 2 ans de vie normal dans l'arbre, Katsu, âgé de 10 ans, était ronger par la curiosité du monde, il entendait dire que les gens se battait pour faire la guerre contre des entités maléfique. Il avait "oublié" les expériences passés, mais maintenant il veut aller de l'avant et sortir de l'arbre Mojo, il demanda à son père qui accepta sa demande. La règle des ancêtres étaient simple : "Aucun membre du clan Atechi ne doit sortir de l'arbre jusqu'à ce que le Sauveur arrive dans ce monde". Et elle à été respecté à la lettre. Katsu est donc sorti de cette arbre, seul, sans personne, mais lui il s'en ficher pas mal, il n'avait aucun ami dans l'arbre et aucune connaissance à part son propre père. Il vécut alors dans la nature du pays des rivières en utilisant son Mokuton pour se faire une belle cabane et utilisant ses talents pour chasser et boire sans aide. Après 2 ans de vie sauvage, Katsu alors âgé de 12 ans décida d'explorer le monde, il partit alors pour la forêt de Tenkuu, mais là-bas il ne vit que mort et désolation, il remonta donc pour se diriger vers un endroit tout blanc, il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose auparavant ; de la neige. Il rentra au Pays du Fer curieux de savoir ce qu'était cette matière blanche qui tombait du ciel sans cesse. Il découvrit même un petit village où il s'empressa d'aller pour rencontrer des gens, et instinctivement il se dirigea vers le plus grand bâtiment du village qui fut le manoir du Chef des Bushido. Il rentra à l'intérieur et il remarqua tout de suite que Zoro, le Chef du Clan, était le chef des lieux, il lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas l’entraîner pour devenir plus fort pour réaliser son objectif qui était de tuer tout les Uchiha, mais Zoro refusa et préféra recruter Katsu dans son petit village. Il s'entraîna durement pendant 5 ans, il devint très fort autant à l’épée qu’en tout les autres art ninjas du monde, il a notamment créer le Chidori, une technique d'assassinat extrêmement puissante pour l'époque. Mais un jour le clan Yuki, qui était en guerre pour récupérer le pouvoir contre les Bushido ont attaqué le petit village, Zoro y laissa sa vie, sacrifiant sa propre vie pour emporter avec lui le Chef des Yuki ainsi que bien d'autre combattant qui offrit la victoire aux Bushido. Avant de mourir, Katsu a été nommé chef des Bushido et put régner sur le pays du fer. Mais un jour il en eu marre, il avait un objectif à accomplir. Il abandonna son poste et décida de se diriger vers Tenkuu. Là-bas il vola des sharingans appartenant à un garçon Uchiha qui était déjà mort et découvrit par la même occasion l'existence de la stèle de pierre, il obtenat les informations pour obtenir le Mangekyô Sharingan ainsi que le Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan. Ensuite, il retourna au pays du fer après de multiples obstacle. Il rencontra une Uzumaki qu’il accueilla au village et de fils en aiguilles, ils devinrent très proche. Katsu connut pour la première fois l’amour. Son nom était Ruby Uzumaki et Katsu appris beaucoup d’elle et passa de bon moment avec Ruby et cela le fit totalement changer. En effet, Katsu n'était plus haineux envers les Uchiha et son objectif était de protéger sa famille. Jusqu'aux jour où son père vint lui rendre visite pour rendre les comptes… Katsu avoua tout, il ne voulait plus tuer tout les Uchiha, ils ne voulaient plus accomplir sa mission du sauveur du monde. Son père lui rappela que sa mission n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait choisi, c'était le destin, il était le sauveur de ce monde et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Katsu insista pour faire changer son père mais sans succès. Il déclara que Katsu ne serait pas le chef du clan Atechi mais juste après quelque chose de terrible arriva… Son père, entrain parler, s'arrêta tout d’un coup et commença à tousser. Il tomba à terre entrain d’agoniser, le chef du clan avait atteint la fin de la course… Avant de partir, son père lui demanda d'accomplir sa mission qui lui était assigné depuis toujours… Katsu fondit en larme devant la mort de son père, ses cris et ses larmes avertirent Ruby qui s'approcha et consola Katsu du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais le mal était fait, et Katsu développa le Mangekyo Sharingan. Après cette événement, Katsu tomba dans une dépression qui dura de long mois jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne en entendant parler d’un Uchiha nommé Yukata qui avait développé son sharingan. Il manipula avec son Mangekyo Sharingan le meilleur ami de Yukata, Ame Yuki. Quand Yukata appris la mort de son meilleur ami, les mangekyo sharingan de Yukata s'activèrent et Katsu pouvait enfin mettre son plan à exécution pour devenir plus fort. Il kidnappa Yukata Uchiha et l'utilisa en tant que réceptacle pour lui implanter ses Mangekyô Sharingan pour obtenir un pouvoir éternel.. Après de nombreuse souffrance et de danger à cause du risque de rejet, Yukata obtenu de nouvelles pupilles : Les Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan alors qu'il était inconscient, mais Katsu Atechi lui prit immédiatement et se les transplanta, il réussit donc l'impossible et obtint le Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan. Mais peu de temps après à l'âge de 20 ans, Katsu entendit parler de M et informa Ruby de cette découverte. Ruby était déterminé à démasquer ce M malgré les mise en garde de Katsu qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Et en effet, il avait bien raison, Ruby disparu mystérieusement sans laisser aucune trace d’elle… Katsu chercha pendant longtemps sans succès par delà le monde entier. Cette perte bouleversa la vie de Katsu toute entière. Des questionnements sur sa vie, une remise en question et une énorme haine envers cette M. Katsu se rappela des dernières paroles de son père qui lui disait de terminer ce travail de plus de 200 ans et de devenir le “Sauveur de ce monde". Chaque jour Katsu devenait de plus en plus fou tout en se rappelant ses paroles jusqu'à craqué, le plan d’extermination des Uchiha étaient enclenché. Katsu savait qu’il allait développer le Rinnegan, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps cela aller mettre. Son plan était donc d’utiliser l’Ekigan sur lui pour le bénir et ainsi obtenir le Rinnegan plus facilement. Par la suite, Katsu trouva un repère dans une grotte à Kusa dans le cimetière des montagnes. La-bas il trouva la coquille vide de Jûbi, le Gedo Mazo, il décida de sortir et se metta en tête de capturer tout les Bijû en les mettant dans des Jinchuriki qui lui serviront plus tard avec Gedo Mazo. Il commença par “sauver" le village de Suna en scellant Ichibi dans un jeune Metsubo qu'il avait kidnappé via le Sceau du Hakke en y laissant un peu de son chakra, puis il apprit la réapparition de M comme il l’avait prévu. M avait réussit à ressusciter et ainsi devenir immortelle, mais Katsu le savait déjà grâce aux différents clones de bois envoyer partout dans le monde. M avait corrompu le Mizukage qui décida de tuer Shu Uzumaki qui connaissait le sceau des 4 symboles et était donc une menace pour Shu. Malheureusement Kyûbi en profita pour sortir et détruire tout Harki. Il se dirigea alors vers Tenkuu là où Katsu l’attendait. Katsu accompagné d’une jeune Uzumaki décida de contrôler Kyubi via le Mangekyô Sharingan et de sceller Kyubi dans l’Uzumaki en laissant une partie de son chakra à l’intérieur d’elle via le Sceau du Hakke. Il réussissait à fuir via Omoikane et réapparut à côté de M. Il la surprit entrain de parler au Mizukage qui avait fui le pays. Elle était sur le point de le tuer quand Katsu utilisa le sceau des 4 symboles pour la sceller dans une fiole. Il fit oublier tout ce que le Mizukage avait vu via un Genjutsu et laissa la fille Uzumaki au pays des cascades. Il rentra ensuite dans son repère et sorta M de sa fiole. Il utilisa Izanami pour la plonger dans une boucle temporelle où elle dû accepter de se lier à Katsu et de le bénir via l’Ekigan, ensuite Katsu scella à nouveau M dans la fiole et obtient les Rinnegans ainsi que le renouvellement de son oeil perdu à cause de Izanami, l’heure était venu de partir à Suna où tout était détruit pour prendre le contrôle et tout reconstruire. Son rêve est d'accomplir ce que autre fois il n'arrivait pas à accomplir à cause de l’amour et de plonger le monde dans un rêve éternelle pour qu’enfin les hommes arrêtent de se battre. Alors il devint le Kazekage du Pays du Vent, le Nidaime et remplaça Seto Sabaku qui était mort lors de la dernière attaque de Ichibi. Il réussit à reconstruire tout Suna et à faire renaître son économie d’où son nom de Sauveur. Il conquit les terres du Pays du Fer et du Pays des Cascades car c’était ses pays d’enfance où il a tout appris. Il réussit aussi à obtenir le Pays de la Terre grâce à son représentant Tenma Warashimi qui devint un bon ninja de ce nouvelle empire qu’il nomma sobrement : Shurima. Que veut dire Shurima ? Reconstruction. La reconstruction de Suna et des autres pays, mais pas seulement. La reconstruction du Monde Shinobi TOUT ENTIER ! Un monde sans les Uchiha, où la paix régnera à jamais. C’est cela que représente le nom de Shurima. Son empire composé de : Suna / Iwa / Tetsu / Taki lui rapportait gros et il pouvait enchaîner les missions sans crainte et se composa une armée ultra puissante qualifié d’imbattable. Il n’y avait plus que deux personnes qui posait problème, Katsu Sarutobi et Hikari Hyûga à qui il a fait cadeau de la bénédiction de l’Ekigan de M en lui ordonnant de le faire… Katsu semblait avoir un lien fort avec Hikari et ses doutes se confirmèrent, il avait développer des sentiments envers elle. Uzume enlève tout les sentiments sauf un seul plus fort que tout : l’amour. En effet, Katsu était amoureux de la Shodaime Hokage pour une raison que lui même ignorait. Depuis toujours Katsu évitait les femmes pour éviter de tomber amoureux de l’une d’elle même celle de son armée. Mais malgré toutes les précautions du monde, Katsu était amoureux… Il le savait au fond de lui, mais il le rejetait, et le repoussait, cela le dégoûtait... Katsu Sarutobi est mort en se sacrifiant lui et Yonbi le démon à 4 queues contre Gobi le démon à 5 queues, leurs réapparition se ferait à Iwa l’an prochain. Enfin Katsu allait pouvoir utiliser sa puissance maximale et enfin ressentir à nouveau, le stress, la fatigue, la peur, l'angoisse, l’excitation… Le jour arriva où de terrible tremblement de terre se firent ressentir à Iwa, Katsu alla là-bas et combattit seul Yonbi et Gobi. Sa puissance était telle qu’il réussissa à les vaincre lui donnant la popularité d’être un homme imbattable, on le surnommait : Koro-Ningen. Il scella Yonbi dans un vase et enferma Gobi dans une prison de Mokuton, il scella Gobi dans une fille nommé Merina Senju. Il garda le vase avec lui et le ramena à Suna dans son manoir. Après tout ces années de règne, Katsu parvint à créer une phrase, une notion de vie qu’il respecte encore aujourd’hui : “Fuis, Fuis, Accroche toi à la vie, mais assume les conséquences de tes actes” Il disait cela notamment aux personnes qu’il devait tuer pour X ou Y raison. Katsu avait tué tellement de personne, une centaine au minimum sans compter les mort causés par M sinon il serait à plus d’une vingtaine. Un jour, Katsu était à la chasse au déserteur quand soudain Hikari apparut de nulle part et les sauva de justesse. Ils purent parler tranquillement tout les deux sans combattre. Vu qu’il n’y avait pas de combat, Katsu ne ressentait quasiment rien à son égard. Ils en sont arriver à une conclusion : Hikari ne laissera pas les Uchiha mourirent. Ils se sont donc fixer un rendez vous à la grande cascades du Pays du Feu, pour plus de fun, Katsu lui donna un Ekigan qui pourrait lui permettre de mieux le comprendre dans ses choix si barbare et radicale. Là bas, ils durent s’affronter pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Le combat fut serré, le Susanô de Katsu ne laissait pas de répit à Hikari qui peinait à garder le rythme. C’est alors qu’elle utilisa son Ekigan pour se transformer en un être divin, en plus de tout cela elle ouvrit un total de 3 portes qui permirent de détruire le Susanô Ultime de Katsu. Et plus ils combattaient plus Katsu ressentait ce sentiment : l’amour. Il était déconcentrer, il ne savait plus quoi faire alors que Hikari elle était à fond. Dans ces conditions Katsu perdait ses moyens, il envoya un Katon dans le ciel pour créer un orage et ainsi en finir avec Hikari en utilisant Kirin. Mais ce qu’il ne savait pas c’était que Hikari connaissait aussi cette technique. Hikari toucha Katsu de plein fouet et Katsu mourra… Mais heureusement pour lui, Katsu avait utilisé Izanagi, un jutsu interdit qui permet de revivre après la mort… Il perdit alors son oeil gauche ainsi que la capacité de doubler son QI. C’était l'horreur, Katsu était horrifier. Il perdait complètement les pédales jusqu’aux moment où Hikari lui disa que elle aussi pouvait utiliser une technique interdite du Clan Uchiha : Izanami via son sharingan à l’oeil gauche. Katsu fut totalement désemparé et ne savait plus quoi faire, il pensait utiliser le pouvoir de ses deux mangekyô pour utiliser Kunitsukami, un pouvoir capable de détruire tout Genjutsu. Mais il venait de sacrifier son oeil gauche pour préserver Uzume, son oeil droit qui lui permettait de ne plus ressentir de sentiment. Katsu fut alors bloquer dans cette boucle temporelle, Hikari avait gagné ce combat. Le premier combat que Katsu avait perdu… Lui il voyait en boucle ce combat interminable… Il devait accepter la réalité… il devait redevenir le Katsu d’autrefois, le Katsu dont Ruby était amoureux : un papa. Malgré tout dans cette illusion il ne perdit pas espoir pour son projet de génocide. Il pensait que s’il devenait comme avec Ruby, il allait à nouveau plonger dans la haine à un moment ou un autre, et c’est alors qu’il allait revenir à la vie. Katsu Atechi est mort… Katsu Atechi a ressuscité… Il accepta son destin imposé par la Shodaime Hokage et abandonna toutes ses idéologies. Alors redevenu comme il l’était, il remarqua ses fautes et s’en voulut fortement au point de ne plus pouvoir assumer sa place de Nidaime Kazekage. Shurima fût totalement dissoute et son armée aussi. Son armée qui d’ailleurs voulait tenter de le sauver des ténèbres, mais via Uzume Katsu pouvait manipulé tout le monde... Alors l’armée préférait suivre les ordres.de Katsu au lieu de perdre la raison. Katsu se réveilla avec un Byakugan à l’oeil droit, plus aucun Rinnegan. C’était Hikari qui lui avait enlevé son dernier Rinnegan. Il se dirigea à l'hôpital en la repérant via le Byakugan et s’excusa plus de mille fois tant il se sentait coupable. Hikari lui pardonna tout ses crimes malgré les crimes indirect qu’il a commis. Katsu décida donc de partir en voyage afin d’expier ses crimes en tant que punition. Il laissa devant la porte de Hikari une lettre avec 2 400 000 Ryô et un message : Salut Hikari, j'ai oublié de te dire... Tu as été un ange gardien pour moi... A moi de te rendre l'appareil. Je garderais toujours un oeil sur toi via ce cadeau que tu m'as offert. Tu mas pas seulement sortit des ténèbres mais aussi rendu la vue... Grâce à toi le monde est sauver... Bien jouer Hikari...kun..chan... je sais plus... enfin bref... Je n'avais pas le courage de te le dire en face alors voilà, sache que je t'aime de tout mon sale être, mais surtout évite de penser à moi. Reste avec tes amis, ils feront un meilleur protecteur que moi héhé. PS : Y a une petite récompense au fond de la lettre. La récompense était les 2 400 000 Ryô. Katsu appris par la suite que Hikari ne l’aimait pas, et c’était évident… Katsu vit maintenant un amour impossible, il l’aime malgré tout, mais il avait tuer chacun des membres de sa familles et de ses proches. Une malédiction que même l’Ekigan ne peut faire apparaître… L’amour la délivrer de cette haine, mais est-ce qu’il a été libérer définitivement ? C’est ainsi que l’armée fut totalement dissoute ainsi que toutes les ambitions de Katsu, il devint alors une légende, très peu connaisse sa véritable histoire, en faite seul Hikari et vous qui avez lu cette histoire la connaissent, la plupart des gens ne le comprenne pas vraiment et se contente de lui jeter la pierre dessus. Mais que celui qui n’a jamais péché lui lance la première pierre, on verra qui la lancera... Voilà, c’était l’histoire d’un homme, manipulé par des forces invisibles qui l’ont pousser à faire des choses qu’il a regretter plus tard. Est-ce la faute de son père ? Est-ce totalement de sa faute ? Est-ce une Happy Ending ou au contraire une fin triste ? Est-ce que l’amour est vraiment nécessaire dans une vie ? A vous de vous faire votre propre idée car cette histoire ne répond pas à la question. L’amour lui a certes délivrer de ses chaînes du mal mais elle pourrait se refermer encore plus fermement à l’avenir… Et c'est ce qui arriva, alors que Katsu Atechi était partit à la recherche de vestige mystérieux et apprit la mort de Hikari Hyûga qui était dénouer de tout sens... Elle était morte pendant la seconde grande guerre ninja, tuer par le Raikage nommé Luxus Yotsuki. Il disait qu'il allait accepter de devenir quelqu'un de bien, mais au final il est redevenu la personne qu'il était auparavant, et il est prêt à la rester. Il déroba la lumière sacrifiée et retrouva son Rinnegan gauche, ainsi que Omoikane, il a maintenant un objectif en tête... Le génocide Uchiha a eu lieu, mais des survivants subsiste encore... Il fera tout pour les arrêter et mettre définitivement un terme à tout cela, ayant perdu son Byakugan et son Ekigan en sacrifice, Katsu Atechi est armé d'un Rinnegan, mais il compte bien récupérer son ancien oeil Uzume, car maintenant, il ressent des émotions, et ce n'est pas bon du tout selon lui. Il réussira malgré tout à retrouver des Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan dans la planque de Zetsu Noir qui dormait en attendant qu'on les retrouve. Katsu Atechi a bientôt fini sa mission, personne actuellement ne sait ce qu'il veut faire, mais une chose est sur, tout le monde le craint... Katsu Atechi se terra sous terre pendant des lustres avant de refaire surface, il créa l'empire de Britannia. Un empire composé de Ame, Suna, Tetsu, Kawa et Taki. Il utilisa les Eien pour retrouver des Rinnegan en utilisant la bénédiction que lui avait donné une Tenmei il y a quelques temps. Il était maintenant armé de 3 Rinnegan et possédait un nouvelle objectif... Katsu Atechi voulait que le monde se souvienne de la souffrance de tout perdre. Il voulait que le monde soit en paix. Mais qui possède la réponse à la question de la paix dans le Monde Shinobi ? Personne, sauf Katsu qui pensait avoir trouver la réponse. Tout comme Hikari symbolisait la Paix, Katsu symbolisait la guerre, la haine et la souffrance. Il devait trouvé des personnes pour le remplacer dans cette infâme cycle de haine pour porter secours au Monde Shinobi et à sa paix. Pour cela il récolta les impôts de tout son empire puis le déserta. Il organisa secrètement un tournoi mondial organisé soit disant par les Chef des Pays. Il voulait trouver les personnes ayant le visage de la paix. Le tournoi aurait lieu dans 1 an, il apprit la mort de Hakagetsu Hôzuki suicider après avoir réanimer Hikari Hyûga, il savait donc que le symbole de la paix était de retour... Il cherchait la triforce ! Il venait de trouver la Force. Ensuite, il alla au tournoi qu'il avait lui même organiser, il vint masqué et observa les différents participants. Il vit une Uchiha du nom de Izumi. Katsu la connaissait très bien, c'était la soeur de Katsuki Uchiha. Mais elle ne se souvenait de rien. Après quelques épreuve chiante comme le meurtre du Jinchuriki de Sanbi et le controle de se dernier, Katsu utilisa Kunitsukami pour enlever le Genjutsu permanent de Izumi. Enfaite Katsuo Uchiha, le père de Izumi était en collaboration avec Katsu Atechi. En effet, Katsuo Uchiha était non haineux, et d'ailleurs très sage, son Mangekyô et sa sagesse ont fait de lui un Chef de Clan prédéfinit. Katsu lui parla de son plan, Katsuo accepta car il voyait que tout les Uchiha se faisait la guerre sans cesse, il fallait quelqu'un pour les arrêter. C'est alors qu'il manipula Katsuki et Izumi pour leur faire croire des choses en modifiant leurs souvenirs. Notamment Izumi qui pensait que ces parents était un Chef de Kumo et une mère marié à celui ci et Katsuki pensait elle que son frère était Asahi Uchiha et que son père était un connard près à tout pour le pouvoir. Suite au génocide, Katsuo mourra des mains de Katsuki, mais ce n'est qu'après le massacre orchestrer par Katsu et Katsuki que Katsu révéla enfin à cette dernière la vérité sur ses souvenirs. Il détruisit le Genjutsu de Katsuo via Kunitsukami et Katsuki apprit toute la vérité. Il donna ensuite un Rinnegan à Katsuki. La première partie de son plan avait fonctionner. Izumi après avoir su toute la vérité changea radicalement, elle alla à une réunion entre Katsuki, Katsu et elle même et Katsu lui dit tout son plan. Par la suite, Katsu déclara la guerre au Monde Shinobi et déclara que dans un an il allait détruire le monde entier pour en reconstruire un nouveau (ce qui était bien sûr du total fake). Après un an, Katsu arriva à Konoha et détruisit le village via un Shinra Tensei, il tua tout le monde via une météorite, son Susanô, son Mokuton, enfin bref, toutes sa panoplie en se donnant à 100%. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne en vie : Hayane Uzumaki. Katsu avait absorber le chakra senjutsu de Ery Uzumaki qui ne semblait pas être sa fille finalement, grâce à cela il pu ressentir le chakra de quelqu'un d'immortelle : le chakra de Hikari Hyûga, Shodaime Hokage ! Elle sortit de sa cachette, Katsuki Uchiha aussi. Il leurs révéla son plan qui était de porter toute la haine du monde Shinobi sur le dos, il voulait devenir le symbole de la haine, l'homme à abbatre pour ainsi forcer les gens à avoir peur d'un nouveau Katsu Atechi qui détruirait le monde. Les deux grandes guerres qu'avaient provoquer Katsu Atechi via l'intermédiaire de Midona Tenmei et Luxus Yotsuki n'étaient que des Test pour savoir si les gens ne voulaient plus faire la guerre après une telle chose. Et effectivement, des années de paix se sont installer après ses guerres, il en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il devait causer un conflit gigantesque, puis se faire vaincre... Pour cela, il avait besoin de trois personnes, Izumi Uchiha, Hayane Uzumaki et Hikari Hyûga. Après avoir dit ses adieux, Katsuki utilisa le Rinnei Tensei no Jutsu pour ressusciter tout les membres Uchiha tué ses dernières années. Ainsi Izumi qui jouait la comédie depuis le début ressuscita et vit que le plan de Katsu se déroulait comme prévu... Après avoir fait ses adieux, il fit un don à chacune des femmes de ce trio qui devra faire de ce monde, un monde de paix. Il donna à Hikari une nouvelle vie en la ressuscitant elle et Kota Jirai, ainsi que tout Konoha. Toutes les personnes mortes à Konoha sont donc ressuscité, et la plus grande retrouvaille fut Katsu Sarutobi. Il fit dont à Hayane de tout ses souvenirs depuis son enfance, depuis ses quatre ans et enfin, il donna son Katana à Izumi, ce Katana symbolisait le bras de la justice qu'incarnait Zero, le personnage de Izumi... Mais ce n'est pas tout, il lui donna aussi Kunitsukami, le pouvoir de ses deux mangekyô qui permette de détruire n'importe quel Genjutsu pour que plus personne ne lui mente à jamais, comme pour se faire pardonner de lui avoir mentit pendant toute sa vie. Après cela, Katsu Atechi se fit tuer par Izumi Uchiha, via le Katana qu'il venait de lui donner, en utilisant Chidori, le Ninjutsu de la justice apprit à Izumi Uchiha, elle toucha le point vital de Katsu avec fermeté en plus d'être symbolique, elle transperça le cœur de Katsu, la seule chose qu'il n'a jamais pu oublié : l'amour. Après sa mort, le Rinnei Tensei qu'il avait mit en place s'activa, toutes les personnes morte à Konoha se sont fait ressuscité, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Le Corps de Katsu Atechi a ensuite été emmener à l'arbre Mojo, sa tombe a été creuser dans ce même arbre. On raconte que là bas, son âme surveille encore le Monde Shinobi. Un ninja protège dans les ombres, Katsu protégera le monde dans sa mort. Tout le monde pense actuellement que Katsu était le méchant de l'histoire, tous sauf Hayane, Izumi et Hikari, qui eux peuvent fortement douté car personne ne peut vraiment dire si Katsu était gentil ou bien méchant, il œuvrait pour la paix... L'histoire de notre personnage a démarré dans l'Arbre Mojo, et elle se finit jour pour jour dans l'arbre Mojo, ironique vous ne trouvez pas ? Personnalité Quand il était enfant, Katsu était gentil, capricieux et très compétitif et voulait que tout soit parfait. Malgré cela, il était très sensible à son environnement, en le démontrant quand il a comiquement déclaré qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'uriner avec d'autres personnes derrière lui au Pays du Fer, et quand il a tenté de réconforter Ruby quand il croyait avoir blessé ses sentiments. Katsu avait également des crises de colère quand il était dérangé, comme lorsque Ruby se moquait de lui de ne pas être capable de lancer une roche de l'autre côté de la rivière gelée. Il fut dit que c'était un homme assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance lors de l'ère de Shurima. En effet, il n'hésitait pas à tuer ses amis et essaya même de reprendre le pouvoir à Konoha quand Hikari fut nommé Hokage et a ensuite déclaré la guerre à celle-ci pour avoir le pouvoir et tué les Uchiha. Mais selon lui, il faisait tout cela pour protéger les membres de son clan et pour qu'ils ne soient pas évincés de Konoha. Il se voit comme un homme qui veut protéger son clan et son pays avant tout. Lors de ses propos, il est toujours suffisant et semble dédaigner ses interlocuteurs car, pour lui, il est un aîné qui a connu plus de souffrances qu'eux. Il prétend connaitre tout de la haine et de ses rouages. Il garde toujours un air calme et amusé lors des combats, mais en sentant le chakra de Hikari, son désir de la combattre lui fit perdre son calme momentanément. D'autres personnages l'ont également décrit, comme Katsuki, qui dresse un portrait sombre de Katsu assoiffé de pouvoir, ou même Yonbi, qui dit de Katsu qu'il avait un chakra bien plus sombre que le sien. Hikari dit d'ailleurs à Ayato qu'il ne faut jamais essayer de tout faire par soi-même et laisser derrière lui ses amis au risque de devenir comme Katsu. Il semble représenter la haine et le coté sombre du monde Shinobi. D'ailleurs, Katsu, connait les mécanisme de la haine, l'histoire du monde Shinobi et de son fonctionnement. Apparence Katsu est un homme au teint clair avec des cheveux blancs hérissées avec une légère teinte grisâtre. Quand il était jeune, il était très petit et portait des habits sobre, en effet il n'y avait pas de magasin de vêtement dans l'arbre Mojo. Plus tard, Katsu devint assez grand et obtint une très bonne musculature, ses cheveux ont poussé pour obtenir une taille descente. Il porte le bandeau des Senju sur le front tout le temps. Il portait aussi des gants car il détestait se salir. Il porte aussi les vêtements des Ninjas d'élite de Konoha, il les a volé à Konoha lorsqu'il a volé les Sharingan de Kawa Uchiha. Enfin, il porte une veste bleu qui porte le Logo Senju derrière son dos. Compétences Katsu Atechi est l'un des ninjas les plus forts de son époque et incontestablement, l'un des meilleurs shinobi qui n'ait jamais existé. Fils du Chef du clan Atechi, sa puissance n'est plus à en discuter. Bien que les samouraï faisait partie de l'élite grâce à leur talent extraordinaire, Katsu avait des compétences bien plus avancées, acquises par talent naturel, mais aussi par des entraînements intensifs. Ses techniques de bois, de combat et de pupilles étaient d'un niveau bien supérieur comparés à ceux de Ryuki Uchiha ou Hikari Hyûga. Avec le Mangenkyô Sharingan Éternel, il put rivaliser avec deux Bijû en même temps, notamment Yonbi et Gobi et même Hikari Hyûga, connu comme la plus forte ninja de son époque, son unique et éternel rival ainsi que son dernier amour. Son nom est craint de tous, même par les ninjas d'aujourd'hui. Il est également capable de ressentir les puissants chakra, malgré la longue distance qui peut le séparer de la personne qu'il détecte via son affinité sensorielle. Lors de son dernier combat contre Hikari, il démontra qu'il pouvait survivre à des attaques mortelles pour des ninjas ordinaires. Ninjutsu Katsu possède un chakra de nature Mokuton comme tout les membres du clan Atechi. Avec le Rinnegan, il maîtrise maintenant toutes les natures élémentaires de chakra. Ses techniques Mokuton ont une portée et une puissance incroyables. Il a aussi développer sa deuxième nature de chakra qu'est le Raiton, il inventa d'ailleurs la technique nommé Chidori et son extension plus meurtrière le Raikiri. Katsu peut également utiliser du Ninjutsu Médical. Sa technique lui permet de régénérer ses cellules en échange de Chakra, il n'a même pas besoin de former des sceaux pour l'utiliser. Katsu possède un excellent contrôle du chakra. Il est également capable d'utiliser un autre jutsu qui est qualifié de surpuissant. Ce jutsu est nommé Kirin. S'exécutant à la vitesse de la lumière, il s'agit d'une des plus puissantes techniques de foudre vue dans le monde shinobi. Il a démontré aussi qu'il était capable d'utiliser de puissant jutsu de nature Katon comme l'embrasement suprême qui lui permet de littéralement crée un mur de feu. Taijutsu Katsu a démontré plus d'une fois sa maîtrise au corps à corps, il possède un contrôle du chakra proche d'un Dieu ce qui lui permet d'utiliser sa force pour littéralement décapiter quelqu'un en pressant sur son cou, lui brisant ainsi sa colonne vertébrale et brisant son cou. Il est aussi très habile au Katana ce qui lui permet d'effectuer de nombreuses attaques variés et ainsi diversifié son style de combat. Il trancha notamment 3 Nukenin via son Katana en les enchaînant très facilement. Il est polyvalent avec toutes les armes grâce à sa longue expérience du champ de bataille. Dojutsu Sharingan : Attribut du clan Uchiwa, Katsu Atechi maîtrise habilement son Sharingan le poussant à un niveau de perfection incroyable. Il l'a obtenu pour la première fois lors de sa désertion du Pays du Fer en prenant ceux de Kawa Uchiha, c'était des sharingan à 3 Tomoe. Il peut, avec celui-ci, utiliser des genjutsu d'un niveau divin et stopper net un ennemi dans son élan comme la fois où il a battut un Ninja d'Elite de Kusa en un clin d'oeil, le paralysant de peur. Il maîtrise bien sûr toutes les aptitudes et compétences que procure le Sharingan à son utilisateur, à un niveau bien supérieur qu'un Uchiha classique. Il est une de rares personnes à avoir pris le contrôle d'un bijû à l'aide de son sharingan uniquement. Kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan : Katsu poussa son Sharingan à un haut niveau en étant très jeune ce qui lui permit de diriger Suna ainsi que son Empire de Shurima. Ses nouveaux yeux furent si puissants qu'ils lui ont permis de manipuler de nombreuses personnes et de tenir tête à des shinobis très puissant comme Hikari Hyûga, ce qui forgea sa légende. Comme tous les utilisateurs de Kaléidoscope, Katsu maîtrise le Susanô ainsi que deux jutsu pour chacun de ses yeux ainsi qu'un dernier combinant le pouvoir de ses derniers. Son Susanô est très puissant, il possède une grande lance d'une force incroyable qui lui a permit de terrasser de nombreux shinobi. Omoikane : Katsu devient instantanément plus intelligent en doublant littéralement son QI, il devient capable de déduire des choses justes à partir de très peu d'indices, et de tester des gens sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rendent comptent afin d'obtenir les informations qu'il veut. Katsu ayant un QI de base à 150, quand il utilise le pouvoir de son oeil gauche il obtient un QI de 300. Ce pouvoir lui a beaucoup servit pour élaborer ses plans. Uzume : Ce Genjutsu, qui vient de l'oeil gauche de Katsu, permet de manipuler les émotions de sa victime, il peut passer de la tristesse à une colère intense en quelque seconde rien quand le regardant. L'effet est néanmoins sans fin et ne peut être annuler qu'avec l'aide de se même pouvoir ou via une perturbation du chakra. De plus, les utilisateurs de Dojutsu comme l'Akagan, le Byakugan et le Sharingan peuvent remarquer qu'il est sous l'effet d'un Genjutsu. La douleur ne permet pas non plus de sortir de ce Genjutsu qui agis sur les nerfs de la victime. Ce Genjutsu arrive, simplement par la vision de la circulation du chakra, à le perturber et à lui faire ressentir des émotions souhaités par l'utilisateur. Le genjutsu à l'activation ressemble à Amaterasu, les veines des yeux sont totalement visible, d'une couleur rougeâtre mais le sang ne coule pas de l’œil. A partir de là, le chakra de la victime est perturber et ses sentiments sont donc manipulable. Malgré tout il y a un soucis avec l'utilisation de ce pouvoir durant trop longtemps.Un abus de ce pouvoir entraine, en plus de la perte de vue, l'annulation de tout sentiment petit à petit jusqu'à ne ressentir plus rien sauf une exception : l'amour. Kunitsukami : Cette compétence permet à Katsu de repérer instantanément qu'il se trouve dans un Genjutsu en lui donnant un 6ème sens et de le détruire sans problème voir même le retourner contre son propre utilisateur. En soit, c'est le pouvoir du Sharingan normal mais en améliorer ! Sa se résume part : Invulnérabilité au Genjutsu en le détruisant à la manière des Hakaigan.Mais ce n'est pas tout, si quelqu'un essaye de le mettre dans un Genjutsu il peut tout simplement le renvoyer contre son utilisateur et l'utiliser à sa guise, en effet dans un monde d'illusion. Katsu peut aussi renvoyer le Genjutsu de son adversaire sur quelqu'un d'autre comme son allié par exemple. Katsu affirma que ce pouvoir pouvait même surpasser Izanami et Izanagi en annulant leurs effets. Kaléidoscope hypnotique du Sharingan éternelle : '''Grâce aux yeux de Yukata, il possède le Kaléidoscope hypnotique éternel et il ne risque donc plus la cécité en l'utilisant de façon excessive. Le seul défaut de celui-ci est q u'il consomme une grande quantité de chakra. De plus, son Susanô lui procure une défense effroyable bien plus parfaite que celle de Seto. Même un coup de poing d'un Bijû n'a pas suffi à le briser. Cependant, un coup de poing de Hikari a su le briser, ce qui montre qu'il n'est pas indestructible. Plus tard, il montra la forme finale du Susanô : celui-ci est immense de la même taille que la statue de Gedô Mazô. D'un coup de lance, il détruisit plusieurs montagnes, démontrant sa puissance colossale. Il peut aussi envelopper son Colosse Sylvestre de son Susanô ce qui le rend presque invulnérable. Il appelle ce dernier combo : "L'incarnation de la Destruction". '''Rinnegan : Katsu a poussé son Sharingan à son apogée grâce à l'acquisition des Eien no Mangekyô Sharingan dans son corps, créant ainsi l'évolution ultime du Sharingan : le « Rinnegan ». Maintenant, il possède les six pouvoirs de Pain, ses techniques ainsi que toutes les aptitudes et avantages liés au Rinnegan, qui sont d'un tout autre niveau. Lors du Shinobi World Tournament , Katsu activa ses Rinnegan pour absorber un C3 du Tsuchikage. Il a pu faire apparaitre une météorite et massacrer la moitié du village de Kusa, il utilisa Shinra Tensei pour le détruire complètement. Ses pouvoirs liés au Kaléidoscope et au Rinnegan font maintenant de lui une menace majeure pour le monde shinobi, suffisamment grande pour forcer les Kages à le laisser faire car considérer comme trop puissant. Il peut utiliser son Susanô en combinaison avec les techniques du Rinnegan ce qui lui procure une défense incroyable et une puissance offensive également exceptionnelle. Fûinjutsu Katsu était très compétent dans le fûinjutsu, partiellement en raison de Ruby qui lui apprit certaines des techniques du clan Uzumaki. Il connaissait les pleines capacités du sceau du Hakke par exemple. Katsu pouvait aussi supprimer la capacité de son adversaire à utiliser le chakra d'un Bijû sur un Jinchuriki via le Sceau des 5 symboles. Minato avait également scellé le chakra de Kushina et son propre chakra à l'intérieur de Ery Uzumaki, afin qu'ils puissent le voir quand elle serait plus âgé, et de l'aider à faire face à Kyûbi : Preuve encore une fois de son amour pour elle malgré lui. Techniques Rang E : Métamorphose / Clonage / Permutation Rang D : Déplacement Instantanée Rang C : Dôme de Bois / Chien de Foudre / Force améliorer au Chakra / Paume Bourrasque Rang B : Clone Sylvestre/ Mur de Bois / Maison Quatre Piliers / Perception / Grande Forêt Rang A : Croissance Luxuriante / Embrasement Suprême Rang S : Dragon Ligneux / Colosse Sylvestre / Sceau du Hakke / Sceau 4 symboles / Sceau des 5 éléments / Raikiri / Kirin / Lumière Sacrifiée / Milles Mains Véritable / Régénération Secrète / Mode Ermite Anecdotes Ce personnage a été créer alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans, il est vraiment partit de 0 et toutes son histoire a été faite dans le RP. Katsu avoua le faite que Katsu était un mélange entre Madara et Hashirama. Katsuki signifie "Espoir de la Victoire" tandis que Katsu signifie "Victoire". Là où Katsuki fait confiance à sa sœur pour réaliser son objectif, Katsu lui la déjà réaliser. Katsuki espère, tandis que Katsu à déjà réaliser son rêve. De plus, Katsu déteste perdre, d'où son envie d'obtenir la victoire ! L'habitude de Katsuki depuis toujours était d'apposer ses doigts sur le front de sa soeur Izumi. Elle refit ce même geste sur Asahi en croyant que c'était son petit frère. Cette même habitude a été reprit à Katsu Atechi juste avant de mourir pour donner à Izumi le pouvoir de ses deux Mangekyô Sharingan nommé Kunitsukami. Plein de clin d’œil à des animés que Katsu aime sont placé avant sa mort : La triforce avec la Sagesse, le Courage et la force représentant la Triforce de Zelda. La mort de Katsu Atechi et son dernier objectif sont les même que dans l'animé Code Geass. Enfin, Katsu arrêta un instant Izumi avant qu'elle le transperce telle Koro-senseii dans Assassination Classroom. Katsu Atechi est mort le jour de ses 35 ans. Son mot préféré était "Paix". Katsuki fut la seule partenaire de Katsu Atechi et fut aussi la seule personne avec qui il s'entendait bien. C'est plutôt paradoxale quand on sait que Katsu détestait les Uchiha. Citations "Je suis passé d'un homme, à un Dieu !" à Kin Miru. “Fuis, Fuis, Accroche toi à la vie, mais assume les conséquences de tes actes.” à Hayane. "Face a quelqu'un pour qui l'on n'éprouve que de l'aversion et du mépris..., les yeux d'un homme deviennent extrêmement froids et cruels" à Hikari. " L'amour engendre le sacrifice... Qui lui-même engendre la haine... Et c'est après que la souffrance entre en jeu. " à Kin. " Tant que l'amour continue d'exister, il en sera de même pour la haine... et cette haine sera irrémédiablement utilisé par les shinobi " à Hikari. "Tu deviendras un puissant Shinobi œuvrant pour la paix sur ce monde... bientôt Samsara se réveillera en moi et alors via ta puissance nous mettrons fin aux souffrances de ce monde..." à Hayane Uzumaki. "Je te lai dit, je ne veux pas que tu me pardonne... J'ai tué tout le monde pour une unique raison, j'ai fait tellement peur au Monde Shinobi que maintenant les gens ne voudront plus faire de guerre. Si je meurs, la haine aussi mourra,du moins pour un temps. C'est pour cela que vous êtes la ! Pour préserver cette paix que j'ai instaurer !" à Hayane. "La solution est simple ! en parlant du cycle de la haine 'Maintenant que le pilier de la haine est en vie ! Il doit tomber pour le bien de tous ! Ainsi plus personne ne fera la guerre ! Plus personne ne voudra tuer car maintenant la Triforce de la paix est présente ! Hikari Hyûga : La Force ! Izumi Uchiha : La Sagesse ! Hayane Uzumaki : Le Courage ! A vous trois, vous réussirez a instauré une paix, a faire que le monde soit beau, vous êtes les 3 déesses protectrice de se monde..." 'à Hayane, Hikari et Izumi. "Je suis un monstre, le pilier de la haine, tout comme Hikari est le pilier de l'amour. Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? Pour que les gens me haïssent... Pour que les gens veulent ma mort... Pour que les hommes se comprennent enfin !" à Hayane pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. "Toi aussi Izumi, je t'ai toujours mentit...Ta sœur et ton père, Ils se sont sacrifié pour mon objectif... Qui aurait cru que ma disciple serait une Uchiha ? il rigola 'Je crois en toi, tout comme je croyais en ta sœur et ton père.Tu n'es point haineuse et ton pouvoir détruira la haine des Uchiha. Vraiment, je suis heureux, je laisse derrière moi un trio de folie... Et des femmes qui plus est..." 'à Izumi, Hayane et Hikari. "Je te donne... mon dernier pouvoir... Kunitsukami.... Tu es maintenant la Déesse des Genjutsu... Plus personne ne te mentira...plus jamais..." à Izumi. "En vous voyant, je me dis que je peux mourir heureux... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner, ça aura été une merveilleuse vie... Je suis heureux que ce soit vous qui me tuer... Je pars pour mon long voyage...et vous pour le votre... et de tout mon cœur...Je vous salue..." à Izumi, Hayane et Hikari. "Je t'ai menti et manipulé durant toutes ces années, en te demandant sans cesse de me pardonner. Avec mes yeux, j'ai cherché à t'éloigner de moi afin que tu ne sois pas impliqué... Mais à présent, je me dis que tu aurais peut-être été capable de me faire changer, voir le clan tout entier, qui sait ? Si je t'avais fait face, dès le début... Si j'avais plongé mon regard dans le tien pour te faire partager mon univers... Si je ne t'avais laissé que de simples paroles avant de nous quitter... Ça t'aurait sans doute laissé de marbre. Voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu montrer ce qu'a été ma réalité, même si ce n'en est qu'un fragment... Je n'exige pas ton pardon, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Mais sache que, quoi qu'il advienne, je t'aimerai toujours." à Hayane. "Izumi, aujourd'hui j'ai 35 ans, et pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me tue, avec le Chidori que je t'ai appris, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir." à Izumi. "C'est aussi une malédiction pour toi... Izumi... soit le symbole de la paix, le bras de la justice... soit... Zero !" à Izumi juste avant de mourir. "J'ai détruit ce monde... pour en créer un plus beau... C'est peut être cela, la volonté du feu !" dans ses pensés avant de rendre son dernier soupire... Katsu était-il méchant, ou bien un gentil ? Est-ce que ses actions ont été bonne ? Cette histoire ne donne pas de réponse précise, faites vous votre propre opinion, c'est ça qui est magique. Personnage